


Nigra sum, sed formosa

by tree_and_leaf



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree_and_leaf/pseuds/tree_and_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nigra sum, sed formosa

Vulcans always claimed to need less sleep than humans, but what that meant, Nyota had discovered, was that they could do with less if pushed. If not, at least if Spock was typical, they slept for six to seven hours.

Spock was, however, a light sleeper. He had an enviable gift for falling asleep within minutes of settling down, but he awoke – and was properly awake – at the least disturbance. Such as when Nyota, being human and happier at a lower temperature, threw off the blanket.

Spock's movement woke her in her turn. "Sorry," she murmured drowsily. "As if I wasn't cold enough already… must be like going to bed with an icicle."

"Quite the reverse, I assure you."

"No, but seriously… My body temperature is lower than yours; isn't that uncomfortable?"

Spock was silent for a moment, and then said, "I come from a world of deserts. When we dream of paradise, it is of a shady courtyard garden and a cool fountain."

He reached for her, and whispered, "A garden enclosed, a sealed fountain…"

"_That's_ not Vulcan poetry."

"Does it matter?" said Spock, his voice as nearly fogged with sleep as it ever would be. Then he slept.


End file.
